gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:PerryH
;Die automatische Begrüßungsnachricht für neue Mitglieder Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:PerryH. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 18:03, 31. Jul. 2010 :Danke auch, ich komme darauf zurück ;) --Perry 00:07, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kontakt Wäre es möglich, mit dir mal persöhnlich zu sprechen, z.B über ICQ, MSN oder Skype? 501.legion 18:43, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin ein per email verifizierter Benutzer dieses GTA Wikis und bevorzuge diese Art der Kontaktaufnahme. Meine MSN, ICQ und (erst recht) meine Skype ID bleibt guten Freunden vorbehalten sowie Leuten, mit denen ich eine persönlichere Beziehung aufnehmen möchte. Danke für das Verständnis. --Perry 00:07, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: Kein Problem. Nur lässt sich ein Projekt besser planen, wenn eine sog. Live-Kommunitkation (ja, das Wort gibt es nicht) besteht. Ich hoffe, du weißt was ich meine. Vllt kannst du einen Extra-Account anlegen...aber müssen tust du gar nichts http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :Für Besprechungen, zur Klärung von komplizierteren Fragen zu Projekten oder auch bei generellen Themen mit größerer Beteiligung oder erhöhtem Kommunikationsbedarf schlage ich unseren Chatroom vor. --Perry 09:24, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Aufräumaktion Betrifft die 'Aufräumaktion' technische oder inhaltliche Dinge? Christoph 19:58, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Würde mich auch sehr interessieren! 20:28, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Ich habe mal eine kleine Aktion ins Rollen gebracht: GTA Wiki:Aufräumaktion inklusive Vorlage Vorlage:Aufräumaktion. Genaueres muss noch ergänzt werden! :Ich werde mir bis morgen ein paar Gedanken dazu machen, wie man das Ganze vernünftig strukturiert. Und ja, die Aufräumaktion betrifft sowohl technische als auch inhaltliche Dinge. Ein Beispiel: Die Seite Multiplayer (SA) und die (kürzlich von mir voreilig aufgeräumte) Seite Zweispieler-Modus betrifft inhaltlich das gleiche Thema. Eigentlich sollte es gar nicht passieren, dass zwei Artikelseiten zum gleichen Thema nebeneinander entstehen (wenn die Admins aufpassen). Nun ist es aber so geschehen (nicht nur dort) und man müsste solche Artikel zusammenführen... nur... Wer kümmert sich darum? : Also nochmal: Ja, es geht um beides! Sowohl technische als auch inhaltliche Dinge! Wie man so etwas koordiniert werden wir sehen, ICH bin jedenfalls dabei und helfe wo ich kann. --Perry 01:49, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, bei den Artikeln einfach die Vorlage einfügen und dann wird dieser Artikel der Kategorie Kategorie:Aufräumaktion untergeordnet und dann können wir mit allen Benutzern zusammen die Artikel aufräumen. Am besten stelle ich noch eine Liste rein, in der man sich wie bei der Beantragung eines Wikis im Zentral-Wiki hier für einen Artikel einträgt. Das verhindert Bearbeitungskonflikte. :: Falls es noch etwas zu verbessern gibt, dann melde dich bitte bei mir http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Zur Aktion Zweispieler-Modus Wurde das Bild schon umbenannt? Es hatte den Anschein, dass es gelöscht wurde. Nun gut, dann würde ich einen Platzhalter vorschlagen, da ein Artikel mit fehlendem Bild (in Zusammenhang mit "nicht vorhanden") nicht akzeptabel ist. 501.legion 16:42, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, noch nicht und ich kanns ja nicht selber machen :( Geh einfach auf Datei:2 klick in der Box auf Datei verschieben und dann am besten ohne Haken bei Weiterleitung umbenennen. Anschließend die Hinweisbox entfernen und im Artikelbild den neuen Dateinamen eintragen (das könnte ich zur Not auch noch selber). So wärs perfekt. Lg Perry 16:54, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Kein Problem. Ich weiß wie es funktioniert http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Aber vor kurzem war die Datei noch gar nicht existent! Nun gut, ich verschiebe die Datei und danke für den Link http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184938/vereins/images/e/ee/Mx1.gif 501.legion 16:57, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Gern g'schen, du frecher Smiley-Klauer http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Wie wärs mal mit ein paar eigenen Smileys hier für das GTA Wiki, anstatt im Vereins-Wiki zu mopsen? --Perry 17:03, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::: Die Smilies gabs mal zum Installieren in die Toolbar ^^ Ganz praktisch mit "Weiterleitung erstellen", "Kategorie erstellen" und ein paar Smilies http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Aber ich arbeite eigentlich nur manuell mit der Syntax, sonst verlernt man die noch http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legion 17:07, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Aufräumaktion:Hauptseite Das Aufräumen auf der Hauptseite wird sich etwas schwierig gestalten ... wenn du dich bitte nur persöhnlich darum kümmerst, dann kann ich den Schutz für eine kurze Zeit aufheben! :Warum? Traust du dir das nicht zu? ;) ICH kann einen schicken neuen Entwurf auch nicht einfach aus dem Ärmel schütteln. Sowas läßt sich jedoch gut vorbereiten, z.B. auf einer Profil-Unterseite, etwa so wie es Benutzer:Avatar vor ewigen Zeiten auch schon versucht hat. Dann kann man darüber abstimmen und bei Gefallen als neue Hauptseite übernehmen. --Perry 13:26, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Habe das früher im Nickelodeon Wiki auch so gemacht. ::Habe die Seite Benutzer:GTA SA FAN/mainpage angelegt und dort die neue Hauptseite entworfen. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 13:54, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Frage an dich: Hast DU Lust dazu, ein schickes neues Design zu entwickeln? --Perry 13:59, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Frage 501.Legion er kennt sich bestimmt besser aus als ich, wenn er schon in einer Programmierergruppe ist. ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:03, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ok :) GS4L 18:14, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Re:Warum Soll man dann alles auf einer Disku diskutieren? --> GS4L 21:54, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ja warum denn nicht? Das Ding heißt doch Diskussionsseite und nicht Hier kannst du mich was fragen, ich schick dir dann die Antwort per Post-Seite :D :Das machen doch die meisten so und ich antworte auch immer DORT, wo eine Diskussion ihren Anfang nimmt. Natürlich gibt es keine Verpflichtung dazu, aber es erleichtert das Lesen und Verstehen der Zusammenhänge doch erheblich, oder nicht? --Perry 22:08, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Ist ja auch viel einfacher, manchmal hat man kein Bock immer hin und her zu klicken. --> GS4L 22:16, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Eben, GENAU DESHALB ;) --Perry 22:21, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Meine Benutzerseite Ich frage mich ja, wo du diesen Mist immer herbekommst :D Aber danke^^ Christoph 06:29, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Mist? Tzzz, also wirklich.. :D :#Die Vorlage:Sprite ist meine Idee, hab sowas noch in keinem anderen Wiki gesehen. Hatte sie schon lange auf der To-Do-Liste, jetzt war mal ne passende Gelegenheit sie endlich zu schreiben (du bist also quasi mein „Versuchskaninchen“ :D). Sie ist universell einsetzbar, um Bilder oder eben animierte Gifs (quasi nahtlos) über einen anderen Inhalt zu legen. Werde die Vorlage noch dokumentieren.. :#Das Floatie dazu ist von nem bekannten Webportal für animierte Grafiken (ich glaube, es war von animaatjes.de) :Macht bloß keinen Sch** damit ;) --Perry 10:11, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) IceColdKillaBot Willst du mir erzählen, dass die Spielwährung Dollar $ nicht gleichwertig ist mit dem „echten“ Dollar? Zaibatsu 14:40, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Jep, sonst wär ich ein echter Milliardär und könnte für den Rest des Lebens in Malibu abhängen... :D --Perry 15:02, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::So habe ich das natürlich nicht gemeint -.- Ich beziehe mich auf deinen Bot, der das Wort „Dollar“ mit dem Dollar-Symbol ersetzt. Zitat: „Spielwährung ist der symbolische $“ – Ich kann dir hunderte Stellen in den Spielen zeigen, die das Wort Dollar erwähnen, auch ganz ohne das Dollar-Symbol. Für mich ist das Abändern Unsinn und stört in gewisser Weise den Lesefluss. Zaibatsu 16:42, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :So wirds klarer was du meinst. Nun, ich habe den Bot auch ETLICHE Seiten mit der Bezeichnung US-Dollar korrigieren lassen, das passt ja nun mal gar nicht. Ausserdem finde ich es total ätzend, in tausenden von Tabellen in JEDER Zeile die Angabe „'x.xxx Dollar'“ zu lesen. Wir schreiben im realen Leben ja auch 100 € (und nicht 100 Euro). :Was man allerdings ändern könnte ist die Angabe $ NACH dem Betrag statt davor, so wie im deutschen Sprachgebrauch allgemein üblich. Dann wäre der Lesefluss weniger gestört. Was hältst du davon? --Perry 17:03, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Mit deiner Tabellentheorie gehe ich konform, da sind ausgeschriebene Werte Blödsinn und stören total die Übersicht. Im Fließtext finde ich ausgeschrieben Werte durchaus angebracht, was im deutschen Sprachgebrauch freilich keinesfalls unüblich ist. Hier steht jetzt wohl Meinung gegen Meinung... Zaibatsu 20:56, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Dürfte ich mich auch einmal mit einmischen? Ich finde ausgeschriebene Abkürzungen und auch Währungseinheiten, die einfach durch ein plumpes Zeichen dargestellt werden, ebenfalls blöd. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ausgeschrieben ist es durchaus besser zu lesen und es ist tatsächlich ein besserer Lesekomfort gegeben. Nur mal so ganz nebenbei... Ziani15 Wanna Talk? 21:33, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Das ist ja gerade das interesaante an einem Wiki, hier darf und soll jeder mitmachen und mit diskutieren. Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? Du schreibst also lieber „zum Beispiel“ als z.B. „und so weiter“ statt usw.? --Perry 21:48, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Genau, und, ja, ich schreibe die Abkürzungen lieber aus. Ist einfach viel schöner. Ziani15 Wanna Talk? 13:26, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::...der Mann hat alle Zeit der Welt :D Soll ich jetzt den Bot anwerfen und alle Abkürzungen durch die Langform ersetzen (lassen)? ^^ --Perry 13:45, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ähm... ::::Nein? Christoph 14:18, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Nein, brauchst du nicht, sind ja eigentlich nur Kleinigkeiten. :) Ziani15 Wanna Talk? 14:25, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Dann is ja gut.. :D ::Aber um nochmals auf meine (bisher unbeantwortete) Frage von weiter oben zurückzukommen: Was ist euch lieber, das Dollarzeichen VOR oder nach dem Wert? --Perry 14:32, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Nach, auf jeden Fall. Christoph 14:54, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Vor dem Wert wär’s korrekt, aber danach gefällt auch mir besser. Ziani15 Wanna Talk? 19:30, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Einen Bot brauchst du dafür nicht extra aktivieren, aber vielleicht könnte der bestehende Bot damit aufhören, das Wort „Dollar“ durch das Dollar-Symbol zu ersetzen. Zaibatsu 17:52, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) San Andreas Warum ist San Andreas bitte nicht als Bundesstaat zu sehen? Ich will Argumente hören! Ich zitiere den Reiseführer, Seite 11: "San Andreas .... Der Bundesstaat ist bekannt für...". Was für Beweise willst du denn noch sehen? Warum sagt CJ "Welcome to America?" Überhaupt, nur nebenbei: Ich habe zweimal den schulinternen Geographiewettbewerb gewonnen. Und was du mir mit dem Link zu einer (obendrein falsch geschriebenen) Begriffsklärung sagen willst, weiß ich auch nicht. Christoph 16:08, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Das mit "Welcome to America" hast du nicht zufällig von mir? Ich hatte nämlich auf der Diskussionsseite San Andreas einen Beitrag gepostet, den ich aber selber wieder entfernt habe. Jedenfalls bin ich deiner Meinung, dann soll des eben "fiktionaler US-Bundesstaat" heißen. CJ Boy 16:34, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Das ist mir vorhin beim Spielen aufgefallen. Eher sollte es "fiktiver" heißen. Christoph 16:44, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Wie allgemein bekannt, haben die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika seit 1959 genau 50 Bundesstaaten und mir ist NICHT zu Ohren gekommen, dass der fiktive Staat „San Andreas“ mittlerweile als 51. US-Bundesstaat offiziell anerkannt wurde (auch wenn ihr zwei euch das vielleicht so wünschen würdet). :Christoph zitiert genau die richtige Stelle: SA-Reiseführer, Seite 11: „San Andreas .... Der US-''Bundesstaat'' ist bekannt für...“. Es ist natürlich völlig klar, dass das ganze „GTA Universum“ - bis auf wenige Ausnahmen - die USA mit all ihren wirtschaftlichen, sozialen und gesellschaftlichen Aspekten als Vorbild hat. Jedoch ist in den Games von Rockstar, soweit mir bekannt, an KEINER Stelle von US-Bundesstaaten oder US-Dollar die Rede. Das werde ich erst dann akzeptieren, wenn mir jemand einer OFFIZIELLE R*-Quelle vorlegt! --Perry 18:42, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Langsam wird's gruselig. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, ob irgendwo im Spiel irgendwann der genaue Wortlaut "US-Dollar" oder "US-Staat" fällt frag' ich mich ernsthaft: wenn doch an allen möglichen stellen im Spiel von USA, Amerika und US die rede ist, SA offensichtlich in eben diesen USA liegt und zu eben diesen USA gehört, ja was soll's denn dann sonst sein? ::Hier darf ich wohl ernsthaft sagen; Perry, schalte doch mal den Bürokratiegeilen Teil deines Hirns aus und den für den gesunden Menschenverstand ein. Man kann's mit der Haarspalterei wohl auch übertreiben. Cougar 19:28, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Und, lieber Peryy, wie erklärst du dir dann den Welcome to America-Teil? Christoph 20:29, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Klar ist San Andreas kein offizieller Bundesstaat, aber in der GTA-Welt ist er nun mal ein Bundesstaat. Und dass man in der GTA-Welt nicht mit ausgeschriebenen Dollars bezahlt, verstehe ich nach wie vor nicht. Zaibatsu 17:49, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::Außerdem redet man in den Werbespots andauernd von den USA oder von Amerika. Christoph 10:09, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Hoffentlich wissen alle noch, worum es ursprünglich ging. --Perry 10:18, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich habe ja auch bewusst fiktiver US-Bundesstaat geschrieben. Christoph 13:01, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Dann weisst du ja nun auch, warum ich erst CJ Boys und dann deine Änderung rückgängig gemacht habe. Lies mal deine BEARBEITUNGSZUSAMMENFASSUNG. Sry, ich schreie nicht so gerne ;) --Perry 13:11, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Und wo ist jetzt dein Problem mit Fiktiver US-Bundesstaat? Es gibt dafür Unmengen an Anhaltspunkten, und selbst wenn R* dazu noch keine offizielle Stellungnahme herausgegeben haben, wo sollte es denn bitte sonst liegen? Christoph 13:18, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Christoph, ich denke, es reicht jetzt. Wenn dort jetzt fiktiver US-Bundesstaat steht, dann ist es in Ordnung. ENDE DER DISKUSSION. --Perry 13:21, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bild ohne Lizenzangaben :Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:SNAG-26.03.2011 11.06.28.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:29, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Bg98-2-3C3D49.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:31, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Bg98-3C3D49.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:49, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Bg97-3C3D49.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:49, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Farbvorschlag-02 (PerryH).jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:52, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Wikipedia-logo.svg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:53, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Bg95-3C3D49.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:53, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Cc.logo.circle.svg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:23, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Cc-sa.svg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:24, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Cc-by new.svg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:24, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Remix.svg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:24, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Share.svg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:24, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:CC-BY-SA icon.svg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:24, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Soweit erledigt. --Perry 14:01, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke! ich weiß deinen beitrag zu schätzen... by the way auch danke das du hier so fleissig mitmachst. dank dir wird das GTA-wiki besser und professioneller... die leser müssen sich immer auf das was sie hier lesen verlassen können, das muss unser ziel sein ToniCipriani45 18:35, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Lizenzangabe Wozu eine Lizenzangabe wenn das meine Bilder sind? MrWestcoast 15:43, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Um es einfach zu machen... # JEDES Bild hat einen Urheber oder jemanden, der die Rechte am Bild hat, auch DU kannst das sein. # Der Urheber bzw. Rechteinhaber legt mit der Lizenz fest, was mit seinem Bild gemacht werden darf. # Wikia, der Hoster (Betreiber) unseres Wikis legt die Spielregeln (Nutzungsbedingungen) fest und da steht drin, dass alle Bilder mit Lizenzangaben zu versehen sind. :Hoffe, das reicht dir als Antwort --Perry 16:43, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich bräuchte Hilfe Ich habe ein Problem beim Erstellen einer Vorlage siehe: Infobox Unternehmen. Ich habe mich zwar an den anderen Vorlagen von Fahrzeugen und Charakteren orientiert habe aber wohl einen Fehler gemacht, da die Vorlage nicht alle Angaben in der Dokumentation anzeigt. Perry könntest du dir das bitte mal Ansehen ich weiß nämlich nicht weiter. 609NO$CENT! 20:00, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Jep, habs mir angesehen. Der Fehler liegt in der falschen Bezeichnung der benannten Übergabeparameter für die Datenfelder: Daten1 bis Daten5, Daten8 und Daten10 bis Daten13. Da sollte dann z.B. stehen: | Feldname1 = Unternehmensform | Daten1 = } Wenn du das dementsprechend abänderst, passt es auch zu deiner Kopiervorlage. --Perry 20:35, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Habs geändert und es funktioniert jetzt endlich so wie es sollte. Danke ;) 609NO$CENT! 14:04, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Baustein Hallo^^, könnte ich den Baustein oben auch in meiner Diskussionseite einbinden? --Grove4Life $$$ 18:30, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ja klar, der ist doch für alle da, die ihn verwenden wollen. --Perry 20:22, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Schwachstelle? thumb|Die Markierungen sagen alles... Hi, Perry, ich habe wahrscheinlich eine Schwa﻿chstelle im GTA-Wiki gefunden! Man kann einfach die Benutzerseiten Anderer ändern! Ist es möglich, dieses Problem zu beheben, bevor unsere Seiten von Vandalisten befallen werden? @ CJ Boy: Ich habe nichts verändert! mfg - Ghostglendale 08:19, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Also eine Schwachstelle ist das eigentlich nicht. Manche Benutzer wollen sogar, dass auch andere ihre Profilseiten bearbeiten (können). :Es ist in allen Wikis (auch in der Wikipedia) eigentlich generell so: ALLE Seiten, egal welche (selbst Vorlagen, Bilder, Projektseiten usw.), dürfen von jedem (auch unangemeldet) bearbeitet werden. Das ist so gewollt und auch sinnvoll. :Wenn es dann mal vorkommt, dass bestimmte Seiten häufiger „vandalisiert“ werden, so kann jeder Admin die auch schützen. Das sollte jedoch immer die Ausnahme und letzte Möglichkeit sein, um Vandalen von ihrem Tun abzubringen oder Editwars zu verhindern. :Im übrigen ist ein Wiki so gut wie unkaputtbar und von allen Content Management Systemen mit Abstand das solideste. JEDE Änderung im Wiki wird protokolliert und läßt sich jederzeit ohne großen Aufwand wiederherstellen. :Ich denke also, deine Sorgen sind eigentlich unbegründet, aber wenn du willst, kann ich deine Profilseite(n) auch schützen, wenn dir das lieber ist. --Perry 09:19, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : :Nun ja, ich meine ja nur, dass die Benutzerseiten der Privatbereich der User sind. Und das sollten sie meiner Meinung nach bleiben. Ich denke, dass ich da auch im Namen Anderer spreche... Ghostglendale 09:36, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Also soweit ich weiß, kann man eine Änderung der Benutzerseite nur im Monobook-Skin rückgängig machen... Und das ist doch sehr aufwendig, dafür zu wechseln... Christoph 09:45, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) thumb|Mein „Werkzeugkasten“ :Warum nutzt ihr eigentlich die wichtigsten Hilfsmittel nicht, die Wikia anbietet? Hier gehts zum → Werkzeugkasten :Einfach mal einrichten und gut --Perry 10:19, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Netter Zufall Sie dir einmal dieses Video ab der Stelle 6:53 an! Hier wird doch tatsächlich ein BMW von einem Fernsehmoderator "Übermacht﻿" genannt :). Und wenn du schon einmal dabei bist, kannst du auch gleich ab 4:15 ansehen, wie der Fahrer bei 300 km/h freihändig fährt und dann noch einen Porsche GT3 mit dem BMW links liegen lässt! Das kam übrigens gestern um 19:00 Uhr auf RTL 2 und ist mir sofort aufgefallen. Lg Ghostglendale 10:51, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Modul GTA-Fragen Hallo Perry. Das Fragen-Modul im GTA-Wiki zeigt nun die letzten Fragen aus dem GTA-Fragenwiki an. Du hattest das mal vor geraumer Zeit vorgeschlagen. Momentan wird es nur für nichtangemeldete Benutzer eingeblendet. --Avatar 15:19, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ja is denn heut scho Weihnachten?? ^^ --Perry 15:54, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kurze Frage Perry! Ich habe eine technische Frage. Wie kriege ich den nervigen Pfeil neben einem externen Link weg? Siehe Benutzerseite in einem anderen wiki: http://de.scrubs.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:ManoCornuto Danke im Voraus, Christoph 20:14, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Sollte es für dich nicht zu sehen sein, hier ist ein Bild davon: http://tinypic.com/r/24bkchc/7 : ... müsste funktionieren. --Avatar 21:02, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Oha, schon von Cheffe beantwortet. Nun denn, ne kompetentere Antwort wird du wohl kaum bekommen :) --Perry 21:38, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich auch noch eine Frage. Warum kann man bei manchen Blogs nichts kommentieren? --Woozie STAR 07:24, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) Das Problem habe ich auch. Bei manchen Blogs kann ich keine Kommentare einfügen :( Ghostglendale 07:28, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Habt ihr mal ein Beispiel? Dann kann ich vielleicht mehr dazu sagen... --Perry 07:32, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) Danke für die Änderung, Perry ;) Christoph 07:33, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) thumb Was für 'ne Änderung? ...egal. Ich habe mal ein Bild eingefügt...Ghostglendale 07:39, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Bei den Blog-Beiträgen gibt es im Bearbeitungsfenster rechts neben der Überschrift eine Checkbox „Kommentare“, wenn dort kein Haken drin ist, kann keiner antworten. Das läßt sich jedoch auch nachträglich ändern. Hab das mal gemacht für das Beispielblog von Ghostglendale. Nun müsste es gehen. --Perry 07:48, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) GTA iv Freundinen Hay perryH ich habe eine frage da du hier der profi bist :) kann man in gta 4 freundinen küssen ? :Frag am besten mal hier. Cougar kennt sich mit GTA IV super gut aus, ICH leider nicht :) --Perry 12:52, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Gif in Artikel einbinden Perry! Wieder mal brauche ich deinen technische Hilfe. Warum funktioniert eine .gif-Datei wie diese hier nicht, wenn ich sie als Bild in einen Artikel einbinde? Muss ich sie anders einbinden? Oder liegt es an meinem Browser (Chrome)? Christoph 10:04, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Das geht normalerweise, wenn du sie in voller Größe einbindest, also nicht als thumb. Erinner du dich an den Sprite auf deiner Profilseite ;) --Perry 10:33, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Versteh ich nicht. Christoph 15:37, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|119px|Heart-beat.gif als Vorschaubild (Thumb 119px breit) frame|Heart-beat.gif in voller Größe (120px) :Wirds SO klarer? --Perry 17:35, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Nein. Erklärs mir bitte mal ganz detailliert. Christoph 05:59, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Animierte Gifs bestehen aus mehreren Einzelbildern, die nacheinander angezeigt werden, so in der Art eines Daumenkinos. Über Optionen lässt sich beim Erstellen einer Gif-Animation (wie die oben in deinem Link oder in meinem Beispiel) festlegen, ob und wie oft diese Sequenz wiederholt wird. Wenn du nun so eine Animation hochlädst und 1:1 (also im ursprünglichen Format) in einen Artikel einbindest wird sie dargestellt wie gewünscht, die Animation läuft. Bei verkleinerten Vorschaubildern (thumbs) sieht die Sache anders aus. Aus Performance-Gründen läuft auf den MediaWiki-Servern im Hintergrund ein Programm (ImageMagick), welches für das Rendern (Anzeigen) von Vorschaubilder die hochgeladenen Bilder auf (jede beliebige) gewünschte Größe skaliert (verkleinert). Mit der derzeitigen Version wird jedoch nur das erste Bild einer Gif-Animation ausgewertet und angezeigt. Genau das passiert in diesem Fall und wirkt so, als sei die Animation „gestoppt“. --Perry 07:14, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) Sperre Hallo, du spielst mit deiner Äußerung auf meiner Diskussionsseite wohl darauf an, dass ich einen falschen Nutzer gesperrt habe, oder? Wenn du bei der Änderung der „Bank of Liberty“ jedoch einen Versionsunterschied weiterklickst, siehst du, wen ich sperren wollte. ;) --Ziani15 ♪♫♪ 21:43, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) Sperre Dieser Typ hat wiederholt (wie mir durch puren Zufall aufgefallen ist) auf meiner und Felix' Benutzerseite unter verschiedenen IP-Adressen rumvandalisiert - erkennbar an den gleichen Änderungen und dem gleichen Wohnort (Lüdenscheid). Und für einen Wiederholungstäter fand ich die Sperre zu kurz. Christoph 18:16, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Wie du selbst schreibst: ... „unter verschiedenen IP-Adressen“ ... Und nu? Ganz Lüdenscheid für einen Monat sperren? Da werden sich einige bei dir bedanken! --Perry 19:09, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Es geht da auch um die selben Änderungen. Der Typ ist eine Art "Wiederholungstäter", er findet immer das selbe lustig. Deshalb kann man davon ausgehen, dass es der gleiche ist. Felix. 19:50, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::! Christoph 07:46, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :OMG, lächerlich mach IHR euch mit solchen Aktionen. --Perry 09:36, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Egal? Christoph 10:28, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Urlaub Hi ich wollte dir nur mal so schöne Sommerferien wünschen und dir sagen falls fragen aufkommen sollten das ich vom 2.7 bis zum 9.7 im urlaub bin nur das du dich nicht wunderst das ich nicht mehr on bin weiß nämlich nicht ob ich dort Internet Empfang habe Danke ne und viel spaß in den ferien GTA4 Meister 21:29, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Danke, ich wünsche dir auch viel Spaß und einen schönen Urlaub. --Perry 13:43, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bilder-Wettbewerb Jetzt sind schon einige Monate vergangen. Was hat sich mit der Aktion auf sich? Und was für eine Überraschung? ;) --Grove4Life 22:35, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Problem Du ich habe ausversehen diese Diashow vom Sabre GT (IV) gelöscht wollte nur ein Bild einfügen zu dieser Diashow, wollte das nur sagen. Sorry deswegen GTA4 Meister 19:34, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC)﻿ Zu faul für einen Titel Euer Perrykeit, solltet Ihr irgendwo in den schwarzen Tiefen des Interwebz noch existieren, so ersuche ich Euer Durchlaucht untertänigst um Hilfe! Angenommen, das englische GTA-Wiki (oder irgendein anderes Wikia-Wiki) hat eine eigene, supergeile Vorlage o.ä. gebastelt, die übersetzt/modifiziert auch in diesem Wiki passen würde... dürfte ich die erlaubnislos übernehmen? Wie siehts da mit den Lizenzen aus? Christoph 12:48, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Rein rechtlich ja, ALLE Beiträge und somit auch die Vorlagen unterliegen der CC-BY-SA Lizenz und die erlaubt das Kopieren für eigene, nicht kommerzielle Zwecke. Aber warum nichts sagen? Ich denke mal, die meisten Autoren freuen sich, wenn ihre Arbeit dadurch noch mehr Anerkennung findet und man erhält manchmal sogar Hilfe bei der Anpassung. So ging es mir zumindest schon oft. Gruß, Perry 13:31, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) (nicht zu faul für eine Antwort ;) ::Hui, das ging aber schnell :D Danke für die Antwort. Christoph 14:21, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi wollte nur mal fragen wie es dir geht ? Wir haben ja schon lange nicht mehr miteinander geschrieben. GTA4 Meister 20:07, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Entschuldigung hab mich vertippt wegen den Zeilen, sorry GTA4 Meister 20:44, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage:Infobox Fahrzeug Hallo Perry, was geht? Die Vorlage:Infobox Fahrzeug stellt stets auch die Felder „Tuning“ und „ExtraInfo“ dar. Da Tuning bekanntlich nur in San Andreas (GTA-IV-Add-ons weiß ich nicht) durchgeführt werden kann, ist das Feld in anderen GTA-Fahrzeug-Artikeln sinnlos. Und meiner Meinung nach wird das Feld „ExtraInfo“ immer nur mit unnützem Kram gefüllt, nur damit was drinsteht. Kannst du die Vorlage dahingehend ändern, dass beide Felder nicht im Artikel erscheinen, wenn sie leergelassen werden? Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 21:19, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :„ExtraInfo“ wurde auch bisher nie angezeigt, wenn nicht gefüllt. Für das Feld „Tuning“ habe ich jetzt die Vorlage soweit abgeändert, dass das Feld nur erscheint, wenns auch gefüllt ist. Beispiel -> Comet (IV) :Das bedeutet jedoch, dass diejenigen Fahrzeugseiten leicht anzupassen sind, die ein Tuning ermöglichen, so wie hier. Anders gehts leider nicht. Gruß Perry (Diskussion) 11:05, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC)